Broken Wings
by Cottonball428
Summary: Shortly after her death as a human, Naomi arrives in Soul Society and is mistaken for Sora Yamamoto, granddaughter of the Head Captain who died 100 years ago. As she slowly regains the memories of her past life, she begins to rebuild the relationships of those she left behind and catches the attention of a certain evil mastermind. Eventual Aizen/OC
1. 9 Minutes

"Oh, no. It costs a lot more than your life. To murder innocent people?" says Peeta. "It costs everything you are."

**-Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**9 minutes**

The stars and the moon above District 9 in North Rukongai were shining brightly on that particular night. It was as if they were lighting a path for an incoming visitor. Rae, a young girl, no older than nine, sat on her roof observing the beauty of it when a shrill call from her mother commanded her to dinner.

As she sat with her family around the dinner table saying their grace, the earth suddenly began to violently quake. Pots and pans fell out of cupboards while large cracks began to appear in the ceiling, floor, and stone walls in her home. Her father quickly gathered the family under the dinner table, herself and her older adopted brothers clinging to their foster parents. She could hear the shrieks of the other nearby District 9 residents; she wondered if the whole district was being affected by this unexpected phenomenon.

District 9 was one of the larger districts in North Rukongai, about 200 kilometers wide. And the area her family resided in was directly in the center of District 9. This quake felt incredibly strong. Rae covered her ears but she could still hear the loud crash of collapsing buildings and screeching metal. A part of the roof caved in and Rae screamed while tears streamed down her face. Her father clutched her tighter to his body. "It's okay, honey! We're going to be fine!" she could barely hear him shouting over the rumblings.

Suddenly, everything was eerily still. It was over in 4 minutes

Her family still clung to each, shaking in terror. Slowly, they all separated. Their mother cried and kissed all of them on their foreheads while their father went out to survey the damage done to the area.

"Meiko," their father called to their mother. "Please come here."

Meiko eyes widened slightly but nonetheless she cautiously stepped over the glass and rubble joined their father outside. The children all glanced at each other and their curiosity besting them, joined their parents outside as well.

Rae gasped at the sight before her.

Everyone was gathered around a huge crater about 6 feet deep and 14 feet wide in the town center. Where a fountain had been, there laid an unconscious young woman clothed in a grey robe. Her skin was pale underneath the bright moonlight and long wavy raven hair laid her oval shaped head. Her reddish lips were slightly parted and her chest rose up and down with her shallow breathing.

Rae thought she was beautiful.

Unhesitatingly, Rae took a step towards the crater. Her father grabbed for her but she managed to slide down the side of crater out of his grip.

"Rae! Get back here!" he demanded, a look of fear in his eyes.

She didn't listen to him. She was mesmerized by this woman.

When Rae was about three feet away, the woman's breathing hitched, sending frightened gasps throughout the crowd surrounding the crater. More and more people were arriving to get a better look at the stranger.

"Rae...," her father warned in slow voice, walking slowly down the side of the crater

Pipes that led to the fountain were poking out of the ground, sending water spraying over Rae and the mysterious woman.

About a foot away from the woman, Rae dropped to her knees and stared at the girl. Her own breathing was shaky and her heart was beating five times fast but her mind was burning with curiosity.

Who was this woman? Did she get here before the quake or after? Did she cause the quake? Where did she come from?

Rae reached out towards her and her father yelped.

"No, don't touch her! You don't know who this girl is!"

The words barely registered in Rae's head as she continued to reach for the girl.

"Let's find out," she whispered as her hand reached the girl's cheek.

"Rae, no!" her father screamed.

For a second, everyone's heart stopped. Nothing happened.

Rae smiled widely. "See dad, I-,"

The woman's eyes shot open and her right hand shot up and grabbed Rae's wrist that was stroking her cheek.

"It burns," she whispered, her grey eyes reddened and wide with hysteria. The hand holding Rae's arm was engulfed in light blue flames.

Rae let out a cry of pain and her father immediately ran towards her. "Rae!"

The woman's whole body was suddenly engulfed in flames, engulfing the young girl as well.

"IT BURNS!" the woman shrieked before the blue flames burst from her body in an immense explosion.

* * *

It was quite a peaceful cool evening in the Sereitei. The day's work was being finished up. Everyone was either headed home or out for the night.

Suddenly, an tremendous spiritual pressure hit the Sereitei, hitting all of its inhabitants with it's strength. The temperature increased twenty degrees almost instantly.

A horn signaling the emergency gathering of all captains and lieutenants to the meeting hall sounded and when it ended, the spiritual pressure ceased.

In an instant, they all flashed step towards the first division.

* * *

With the all the captains and lieutenants finally together, Head Captain Yamamoto began his intelligence report.

"Captains and lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads, you all know you have been gathered here to this emergency meeting due to an massive, unknown spiritual pressure that has suddenly appeared in the Soul Society. Captain Kurotsuchi, will you please present the report the 12th Division has developed?"

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped forward as his quiet lieutenant and "daughter" Nemu Kurotsuchi stood quietly behind him with her hands clasped together.

"At approximately 7:42, the Shinigami Research and Development Institute's North Rukongai surveillance picked up a small rift of space in the very center of the 9th District. Seismographs determined this rip caused a 6.4 earthquake that's affected more than half the entire district."

"Do you know what caused the rift?" Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake asked.

"It appears to have been caused by the sudden appearance of the reiatsu we all felt a few minutes ago. It seems to be radiating outwards," Mayuri explained.

Ukitake's brown eyes widened in surprise. "Don't you think it's strange that we can feel it all the way to the Seireitei. Who or what could the holder of this power possibly be."

"We don't know," Captain-Commander Yamamoto answered gruffly. "That is why I am sending an investigation team immediately to face and contain the threat. Captain Soi Fon, Captain Aizen, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Komamura, and lieutenants Omaeda, Hinamori, Abarai, and Iba, I am trusting you all to handle this mission. If need be, you may use force. But our primary goal is to bring the enemy back for questioning."

"And a blood sample," Captain Kurotsuchi added with a gleeful smile.

Ignoring him, Captain-Commander Yamamoto lifted his cane and slammed it back to the ground.

"The other captains are to wait on standby. This meeting is dismissed."

All captains and lieutenants disappeared to their objective locations in an instant.

* * *

_Why, hello! I told you there would be lots of action in this story and that's what you got. Again, thanks to anyone who's continued to read this story it really means a lot. I'm not expecting much in terms of views and reviews; it's a bit vague at the moment and I can understand why it wouldn't catch on too fast. I think by the next chapter it will finally become clear where the story is headed. _

_Thanks again everyone. Reviews are always welcome! I would love to know what everyone thinks!_

_**Cottonball428**  
_


	2. Long Lost Friends

"___The cries of the dead are terrible indeed; you should try not to hear them."_

******- Philip K. Dick**

******Long Lost Friends**

"We are now entering District 9," Captain Soi Fon said aloud as she flashed stepped towards the epicenter of the quake with 20 members of the Special Forces flanking her on the right or left in the forest. Captains Aizen, Kuchiki, and Komamura weren't far behind her with their lieutenants at their side. Lieutenant Omaeda brought up the rear.

A few minutes later, Captain Soi Fon suddenly came to a halt. Upon catching up to her, the other captains found her staring at... a bright blue light through the trees in the distance.

"What could that possibly be?" Lieutenant Hinamori whispered.

The light looked like it was coming closer... and fast. Everyone could feel the temperature rising rapidly.

Captain Komamura's eyes widened. "Everyone get back! It's an explosion!". All began to retreat except for Captain Aizen.

"Captain Aizen, what are you doing? Retreat!" Captain Soi Fon yelled at him.

Captain Aizen stood his ground, a soft smirk on his face as this blue fire rapidly approached him. He held out his hand, spreading his fingers wide. "Bakudo #81, Dankū," he said softly. A large translucent rectangular wall appeared before him. The blue fire hit the wall and flew straight up into the air where it took the form of a large bird that let out an ear-splitting caw before dissipating into thin air. The group gaped at the scene before them.

There was nothing before the investigations team except for a barren landscape. It was if everything past this point had dissolved into thin air.

"What...is this?" Captain Komamura questioned, aghast.

Captain Aizen opened his cell phone and dialed a number. "Captain Kurotsuchi, I am assuming you already know what's happened," he inquired the 12th Division captain.

"It appears everything and every soul to the point of your location was vaporized from the epicenter of the earthquake. I suggest you all get there fast and neutralize the threat because I can't guarantee that will be the last explosion you all will see tonight,"

All four captains eyes widened. "Let's go." Captain Soi Fon commanded.

* * *

As I laid on the ground in this massive crater trying to catch my breath, I could feel the fire running through my veins and the heat radiating off my naked body. Even my breath felt hot.

___I-, I was on fire. And my body didn't even burn, _I thought incredulously, staring at my hands in shocked.

My pale skin was clear of any burns.

My heart was suddenly seized with an immense amount of heat and I cried out in pain, clutching my hand to my chest. The pressure in my chest increased and I couldn't breathe.

___Oh no! It's happening again!_

I flipped over on my stomach and bent over, in effort to not explode again. I grounded my teeth together in an attempt to will this... power in me to disappear. Or at least give me a break.

I screamed in pain as my hands caught on fire. It felt like my skin was burning but it stayed normal.

"No...not again," I panted. "Not...any...more." I shakily stood up only to fall back down again.

All of a sudden, I felt a heavier pressure coming from the outside of my body. It threatened to crush me and it suffocated me even more.

"You there!" a harsh voice shouted towards me. I slowly looked up; it felt like a twenty pound weight was hanging around my neck.

Before me stood a petite woman with short black hair outside the crater. She wore these weird black and white robes in layers with a yellow rope tied around her tiny waist. She held what looked like a sword in her hand. I heard three swooshes of air and more pressure on my body.

Three other figures appeared outside of the crater as well. They all wore similar outfits and they all had swords that glinted in the moonlight. One of them however, was notably taller than the rest by at least 3 feet and he wore a large wooden helmet over his head. The other two men one with long black hair and the other with short brown hair stood staring at me expressionlessly. Normally I would have been embarrassed but the only thing I could pay attention to was this pain and their swords.

"I believe she is the cause of this reiatsu and the explosion considering the blue fire radiating out of her hands," the man with black hair quietly.

"So it seems," the brunette man murmured giving me what looked like an amused smile.

The fire spread to my arms and my feet caught on fire as well with the flames slowly moving up my bare legs.

"What is your name?" the woman asked me sternly, pointing the tip of her sword at me.

I grabbed my throat, trying to take in as much air as possible. I could feel myself getting light-headed. Some of the pressure let up and I gasped, breathing as much in as I could.

"What is your name?" the woman asked again, glaring at me.

"Naomi," I breathed. The fire spread to my torso and I howled in pain, tears streaming down my face.

"Control your reiatsu!" she growled.

"Control my what, you bitch!" I yelled at her before the pain made me double over. She snarled.

"It is obvious that she can not control her reiatsu, Captain Soi Fon," the helmet man said to the petite woman.

___What the hell did he just call her? _I thought as I dug my fingers into the baked ground. The pressure inside my body was becoming unbearable. I knew another explosion was about to happen.

"Help...me. I don't...know...what's...happening...to... me. It feels like...I'm going...to...explode...again," I panted between breaths.

"What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to get the girl back to Sereitei if she's about to blow herself and us to bits?" the woman asked.

"It's simple. You channel the power," the brunette man said softly. In an instant he appeared before me.

"Captain Aizen, get back now!" the helmet man shouted towards the brunette, but this Captain Aizen ignored him. He bent down on one knee and offered me a gentle smile. He wore black framed glasses and his eyes were a beautiful soft brown. I suddenly felt a calm in my body. I wasn't scared of this man or his sword that he laid on the ground next to him. The fire died down a bit. This man was helping me

I stared into his brown eyes, feeling enveloped in a different kind of warmth. It felt...comforting. He reached toward me, grabbing my hands in his own. Everyone gasped. "Captain!" a young woman with black hair tied into a bun exclaimed. I was just surprised he wasn't burning at all.

"It's quite alright, Momo," the brown-haired man said with a smile. "All I'm doing is channeling her reiatsu into my body. I can then release it safely later." His hands glowed around my light blue ones.

I could feel the fire receding from veins and my chest. "How...?" I whispered incredulously.

"It's a Kido technique I developed a long time ago," he explained.

"A what technique," I asked drowsily. My vision was getting blacker.

"Kido. I'll explain it to you more when you wake up," he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you," I breathed before I passed out.

* * *

Captain Aizen caught the girl as she fell forward into arms. He quickly took off his captain's haori and wrapped it around her pale, naked body.

"I do believe the threat has been neutralized. We can allow the Division 12 researchers into the area now," he said calmly as he walked up the side of the crater.

Soi Fon was glowering, Captain Kuchiki's face was unreadable, and Captain Komamura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Captain, that was brilliant!" his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori clapped.

"More like reckless," Soi Fon muttered and Aizen frowned. "I only did what needed to be done. Do you suggest we should have just let her release all that energy? At this range, no kind of Kido could have stopped that blast, Captain Soi Fon. We all would have been vaporized like the citizens of this district."

Captain Soi Fon rolled her eyes. "Hmph. Let's go." And with that she and her troops disappeared from the scene.

Captain Aizen sighed but smiled good-naturedly. "I do suppose I should have discussed my plan with my comrades first."

"You did what had to be done, Sosuke," Captain Komamura said, shaking his head.

"We should all head back now and make a report," Captain Kuchiki said quietly. "Let's go, Renji." Renji nodded and they both flash-stepped away.

"Tetsuzaemon," Captain Komamura called. "Hai," replied his lieutenant and the two disappeared as well.

"Ready, captain?" Momo asked. Captain Aizen nodded and the two began making their way back to the Seireitei.

As he flash-stepped alongside his lieutenant, a small smile appeared on his face.

___Such power from this mysterious girl. Her spiritual pressure is incredible. I can feel inside me, volatile and ready to be released. Where could she have possibly come from? _Aizen asked himself, gazing at the young woman. She stirred and her eyes opened slightly, revealing large crystal-like gray eyes. Aizen smiled at her. "You'll be safe soon," he murmured to her. Slowly, her eyes closed again.

___No matter. I am sure she will be of use to me in some way._

* * *

Captain Unohana carefully read through the report analysis of the young woman's spiritual pressure the SDRI managed to put together on such short notice in her private office. Next to that was the unopened results of the blood test she had done on the woman herself. It had been two days since she first arrived in Soul Society and she laid in a medically induced coma to fight the ridiculously high fever that had overtaken her. And that fever led to at least four seizures a day. Any normal soul would have been dead by now. Captain Unohana was at the end of her rope. The girl had exhausted all possible treatment options that she could provide. So Captain Unohana had figured maybe there was nothing medically wrong with her. Maybe it was the power within her that was causing this. She smiled as the report confirmed her hypothesis:

_The subject displays no obvious physical ailments that would justify her current state. After conducting a test on the subject's spiritual pressure, however, we found it to be extremely calescent and volatile in its composition. This is not uncommon; these traits are shared with many users of fire-type zanpakuto. What is exceptional in this case is that instead of leaking out, her reiryoku is attacking her body-_

A loud scream followed by the sound of shattering glass interrupted her reading. Captain Unohana's eyes widened in horror before she shunpoed towards the private room.

* * *

"What happened?" she asked when she arrived. The room was in total disarray when she appeared. A bloody katana laid abandoned on the floor. Several medical staffers were surrounding the woman, holding her down with all their strength as she bucked and screamed. The machines connected to her body were going haywire with her struggle.

"Get it out, get it out! It's hurting me!" she heard the patient screech towards the soul reapers.

"She grabbed one of our zanpakuto when we weren't looking and tried to cut herself!" someone explained.

"We thought she was asleep. She managed to cut herself up pretty bad before we could stop her."

Captain Unohana nodded and closed her eyes. "I understand. Step aside now please."

"But Captain Unohana! She's wild and she could-," they all began to protest

Captain Unohana gave a little smile. "If you all would please step aside now. I would hate to have to ask again."

They all froze, a chill running up their spines before quickly dispersing from the patient, who clutched her hand to her chest, her eyes clutched tightly shut as her chest continued to pop up and down.

When Captain Unohana approached the patient, her bloodshot gray eyes flew open, giving her a wild stare.

"It wants... to kill...me," she barely whispered.

Captain Unohana leaned towards her. "What? What wants to kill you?"

Suddenly she coughed up a large volume of blood. Captain Unohana expertly grabbed a plastic basin and held it to her chin while helping the young woman to better sit up. She rubbed her back while the patient continued to cough, noticing how noticeably hot she was. Captain Unohana frowned.

"Make sure she is administered the antipyretic meds as soon as she is put back to sleep," she commanded the staff who were watching the exchange quietly.

"Hai, Captain!"

The girl's pale gray eyes widened in horror and she weakly threw the basin to floor, splattering blood on the white walls. "No! Don't put me back to sleep! If I sleep, it's gonna find me and kill me!" she shrieked, suddenly starting to shake violently.

_Another seizure is starting, _Captain Unohana noted. She took the girl's words as delusions due to her fever. But she also seemed incredibly frightened. There had to be some reasoning towards this fear.

Captain Unohana quickly asked "What is trying to kill you?" while beginning medical treatment

The girl stared blankly at ceiling, continuing to shake. Her sekkiseki cuffs were rattling against metal rails on her bed. "Ji-ji-," she stuttered quietly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Captain Unohana nodded and leaned closer to her to better hear her answer.

Her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Are you positive that is what she said, Retsu?" Captain Jushiro Ukitake asked, surprise coloring his features. "After all these years, there's no possible way."

They, along with Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, stood in the head captain's office, discussing the visitor.

"I am afraid there is no mistaking it. I could never forget that name even if I tried," she stated sadly.

"So, she's the same person, come back to life?" Shunsui asked. Retsu shook her head.

"I don't know how to explain it. The resemblance is so strong but of course she looks much older now. But it's like she never died. Her zanpakuto would have disappeared with her. It's like it has been expecting for her to return."

They were somber for a bit, processing this information.

"Perhaps, Kurotsuchi can do a study and provide some insight?" Jushiro suggested, then shook his head immediately. He would not her to through the horrid tests Mayuri would surely cook up for this interesting case.

"And the blood test, Retsu? If it truly is her then that would be the only way to prove who she truly is to the Central 46" Shunsui said.

"There was a 96.66% match between Sora and the head captain," Captain Unohana stated. The other two captains looked at each other in shock then looked at their sensei, who had been sitting shirtless on his office balcony, the sun's rays beating on his old skin. Ryujin Jakka sat horizontal in his lap. He had not said a word the entire time.

"Sensei," Jushiro began, "What do you think about all of this?"

Two minutes passed and the captain-commander still did not say anything.

The tension in the room was thick.

The head captain chuckled.

This startled the three captains more than anything that had just been revealed.

"The Phoenix has risen again, eh? No wonder Ryujin Jakka has been in such a great mood. It's like he's greeting an old friend," he laughed loudly this time.

"This no laughing matter, sensei!" Jushiro declared angrily. "The Central 46 is just waiting to arrest her. All those souls she destroyed. They will be ready to dish out some form of punishment. And I wouldn't be surprised if execution was at the top of their list!"

"I will be ready to defend her when the time comes," the first division captain said bluntly. "I will not allow them harm my only grandchild."

Shunsui raised an eyebrow, holding a hand to his sakkat. "You think the Central 46 will take the time to listen to you after seeing all the obvious evidence piled up against her?"

The head captain was silent again. Slowly, he rose. "I intend to make sure she gets a fair trial. I failed to protect her 100 years ago. I will not fail again."

* * *

_I revised the story a bit, trying to see if I can garner more interest. How Naomi(Sora) is back will be explained very soon. There's going to be lots of flashbacks obviously to explain her past and how she died as well._

_The newest chapter will be out very soon. Within the next week or so. It will start with what's going inside Naomi's head, poor girl._

_Thank you all for reading! Please hit the review button and let me know what you all think!_


	3. The Dark Hell Phoenix

**The Dark Hell Phoenix**

The frantic beeping of the heart rate monitor bounced off the walls of the Fourth Division's private hospital room and rang in the ears of the three captains that surrounded the hospital bed. The moonlight shone through the open window. It was just after midnight. They looked somberly at raven-haired young woman that lay in the hospital bed, barely alive. Her pale skin glistened with sweat and her small chest fell and rose quickly with her shallow breaths. Her cheeks had sunken in and she looked nearly skeletal in appearance.

Captain Ukitake drew his finger up and down her slim wrist. He was appalled by how hot her skin was. It was like she was being fried from the inside.

"It's been five days," Captain Unohana said quietly. "I don't think her body can take much more of this. She's gotten worse since we've had to seal her spiritual pressure away to insure she doesn't cause another explosion. I've done everything I can to try and relieve the pressure. But it's too much. She's being burned alive and there's more nothing I can do."

Captain Kyoraku looked at the girl morosely. "I think…the most humane thing do to would be to end it."

Captain Ukitake gaped at him. "How could you even think like that? This is Sora we're talking about here Shunsui! We just got her back and now you want to just-,"

"Now, now, just hold on. Hear me out," Kyoraku began, shaking his head before sighing. "Maybe, she's not supposed to be back. Souls are supposed to be recycled, not resurrected. This could be the spirit world's way of correcting its mistake. Maybe we're just prolonging the inevitable."

Captain Unohana was silent, considering his words. Captain Ukitake closed his eyes, trying ignore how much sense his best friend was making. The life of a Soul Reaper was a cruel one, especially one as long-lived as theirs. Watching your friends and family die countless times. It had been 100 years since Sora was first killed but now that she was back, her life dangling cruelly on a thread, it stung fresh. The white haired man painfully swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to let her go again.

The patient's breath hitched and they all stared at her, awaiting a flicker of consciousness. When her shallow, rapid breathing returned seconds later, their hearts sunk.

"At least she wouldn't have to face the Central 46," Captain Kyoraku said dryly. He couldn't believe how lenient the Central 46 had been up to this point anyway. Normally someone who had done the scale of damage Sora had caused would have been locked up in a cell somewhere below Central 46 headquarters to rot until trial. He had no idea what Old Man Yama had to say to them but they allowed for Sora to stay in the Fourth Division in a _private _room while she recovered enough to be tried for her… crime. It hurt Shunsui to say that. The Sora he knew would never hurt anyone on purpose. She clearly lost control over her power. It wasn't her fault. Still. Thousands of souls perished. Someone needed to be punished according to Central 46.

"I suppose, if she hasn't improved by sunrise," Captain Ukitake with tears glistening in his eyes said, "That we will have to let her go."

Captain Kyoraku clapped a hand over tightly his best friend's shoulder and Captain Unohana's head fell. "I will tell the Head Captain."

"Before you prematurely pull the plug on one of the most interesting subjects that have fallen into my lap in ages, may _I _offer a suggestion?" a raspy voice sneered from the doorway.

Captain Kyoraku smirked and grabbed the edge of his hat. "We were wondering when you were going to offer your expertise, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Captain Kurotsuchi looked at the group questioningly. "You knew I was interested in the girl?"

Captain Unohana revealed a small smile. "That's part of the reason why I sent you samples of her spiritual pressure. I knew as a scientist you couldn't resist an anomaly such as this."

Captain Kurotsuchi eyes narrowed. "Then lucky for you all, I have found a solution that I believe will keep this girl imploding, taking the Soul Society along with her."

The three senior captains' eyes widened at his words. "Do you really think…that would happen?" Captain Ukitake asked incredulously looking at the sickly woman. Whatever was happening appeared to be wasting her away, not powering her up.

"Her reaitsu is obviously fire-type. We managed to analyze the entire area which was exposed by her first release. Every soul, every blade of grass was completely incinerated. It's been five days since her last release. All that energy has been building up. I imagine what's cooking up inside her now has the heat energy of 10 suns. I doubt the Soul Society will be able to handle such power. We cannot let this girl die. It will doom the world as we know it," Captain Kurotsuchi explained.

The other captains looked tensely at each other.

"It's just a hypotheses at the moment, however," Captain Kurotsuchi said with a smile. "But it's not one I think any of us are willing to test."

There was a moment of silence.

"What do we need to do?" Captain Ukitake demanded.

* * *

Talon-like fingers closed tightly around my throat, constricting my airways as he lifted me higher in the air with one arm. As I gasped for breath, the hybrid bird man stared at me with intense curiosity. Long pitch black hair flowed down to his waist; the ends of which were feather-like in appearance. His beady black eyes pierced my soul. He was shorter than me with a lean, muscular build. He was shirtless, only wearing studded leather pants tucked into heavy black boots. Strange tribal tattoos covered his whole upper body, all the way to his fingertips.

His hands tightened and I could feel the muscles in my neck straining.

"I'll ask again; what have you done with my master?" he asked me for the thousandth time. He had a deep, hypnotic voice that echoed throughout this entire world. I didn't know why, but it felt so familiar and believe it or not, comforting.

_Maybe if you could remove your hand from crushing my trachea I could answer you, _I thought irately. He suddenly gasped and he dropped me. I engulfed as much of the hot, dry air as I could. The sky was painted blood red and menacing black clouds in the shape of various demonic-looking creatures floated alongside it.

"How is it I can read your thoughts now girl? That means of communication is reserved for a zanpakuto and its master. What sorcery is this?" he had been interrogating me like ever since he found in this world hours ago. He seemed more curious than menacing when he wasn't choking the life out of me.

"I…don't…know," I said between deep breaths. He kneeled next to me, casually stroking my cheeks.

"It's amazing… you look just like Sora." He leaned in, sniffing deeply against my hair. "You even smell like her."

I jerked away from him. His sudden affectionate change in demeanor was frightening. _What a creep._

He laughed. I forgot he could read my thoughts. "I'm sorry. Sora and I were rather close. I couldn't help myself."

"So this Sora was your master? What happened to her?" It was my turn to ask the questions now. Maybe if I asked enough questions it would distract him so I could figure out a way to escape.

His jaw clenched and he stood up, pacing as he talked. "One hundred years ago, she was killed in battle by a hollow, protecting some children. She was on her way back to Soul Society after a visit with her grandmother. The hollow had possessed one of them and caught her off guard. He stabbed her through the neck with her own zanpakuto."

I gulped, clutching my own throat as he described the violence. "I'm so sorry."

"It murdered the children as well. It killed the other two, a boy and a girl, before making the little boy slit his own throat. And Sora had to watch them die as she bled to death. Sometimes I think that killed her more than anything."

"I'm so sorry," I repeated, my voice cracking this time. Despite the torment he made me suffer, I felt for Jigoku no Fenikkusu. My ex-boyfriend had explained to me the bond between the zanpakuto and their master when he told me about what he was. A zanpakuto and its master were life partners. When one died, so did the other. Which got me thinking…

"How is it that you're still alive if Sora is dead? Aren't all zanpakuto supposed to die with their owners?" I asked him.

He chuckled rather evilly. "So you know about zanpakuto? Now I'm even more curious as to who you truly are."

I glared at him. "Answer the question."

He stared at me, his beady eyes unreadable. He smirked.

"I am… different from other zanpakuto. While they get their life force from their master, I get most of mine from… Hell," Jigoku smiled darkly. It sent shivers down my spine, the way he went from abandoned puppy to stranger danger. "When Sora died, I did die as well, but I was resurrected back in Hell. Sora was supposed to do the same," In a flash, his hand was on my throat again. I kicked my feet wildly at him to no avail while gasping for breath. "But that is a story for someone who will live long to enough to appreciate it."

He threw me hard towards the other side of the coliseum ruin and I slammed into the wall. As the recoil pushed me out, the wall crumbled, burying me in the rubble.

The pain was unbearable. Every part of my body was in pure agony. It felt like I went a hundred rounds with my ex-boyfriend without protective gear on. I didn't know how I was still alive. He had been tossing me around like this for what felt like hours.

I knew I was dead. And I knew I was in the Soul Society. I just didn't know how I got here, in Sora's inner world.

When I heard the demon's voice in my head, I jumped. "I am unsure of why you are as well. I am unsure of why you look like my master. And I am unsure of why I can read your thoughts. But you are an uninvited guest…"

His hand burst through the rubble and snatched me by hair. I cried as his strength threatened to rip it from the roots. His lips moved to my ear, breathing deeply. He stretched his other hand out and it was engulfed in bright blue flames for a few moments before they were extinguished. What was left in his hand was a jitte; I recognized it because I had one laying in a glass case of Japanese weapons in my house. It was white/silver with a black handle and black tassel. The blade was thin and sharp.

He raised the ancient weapon. "…so I will deal with you swiftly."

* * *

"We are running out of time, you buffoons!" Captain Kurotsuchi declared impatiently. "We must act now! I cannot be sure of how much time we have at the moment." Two unsheathed swords, a katana and a wakizashi, were crossed on the lap of the comatose woman. Her zanpakuto.

Captain Kyoraku scratched his head. "How this supposed to work again? It doesn't really make a whole lot of sense to me. How are we supposed to enter her inner world without her permission?"

Captain Kurotsuchi scowled at him. "You cannot enter her inner world but she can still receive messages while in her comatose state through kido. Not exactly my expertise but Retsu's way seems to cause less harm to the girl's body."

Captain Unohana interjected. "I will use a much smaller version of Tenteikura to reach her and tell her to pull you guys into her inner world. All you two have to do is be in physical contact with her when she attempts to bring you in. You will need to prick her fingers with the poison needles that Captain Kurotsuchi created and pin one in each Jigoku no Fenikkusu's wrists and one in the center of his forehead."

"Oh, wipe that look off your face!" Captain Kurotsuchi barked at Captain Ukitake. "You think I'd try to poison this invaluable test subject? It will have no effect on her…I believe." Captain Ukitake gaped at him.

Captain Unohana continued, "From there, Sora must seal him herself; it won't work if either of you do it."

"But you know she's never been _great_ at kido," Captain Kyoraku murmured. Captain Ukitake smacked him on the back of the head. "Sounds simple enough. I think we're ready."

Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku each grabbed one of Sora's hand. They looked at Captain Unohana who stood at the head of Sora's hospital bed, hands already covered in ink. She nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"Tenteikura," she whispered.

* * *

I jumped out of the way as Jigoku no Fenikkusu's jitte slashed down towards me. The impact caused a huge crack in the ground, all the way to other side of the coliseum and he smirked. "You have got quite the reflexes. You're almost as quick as Sora was-," he stepped to the side, easily avoiding the bright blue fireball I threw at him.

He tsked. "That was quite impressive when you hit me in the face with that when I was about to slice your throat open. I didn't see it coming and it kind of hurt. But now it has gotten rather annoying."

I kneeled on one knee, huffing for breath. What my ex-boyfriend had taught me about spirit energy had come in handy for the first ten minutes. I could use my own to ignite my hands with blue fire. It freaked me out at first, but eventually I got the hang of it. I just couldn't use it very long without becoming utterly exhausted. I had only recently learned how to propel the fire out of my hands before I died; I didn't want to use it until I could take him by surprise and I had a good angle. My former lover also taught me my nasty right hook.

At the moment, however, I was at my physical limit. I didn't how to measure my exact spiritual energy but I was pretty sure it was rapidly approaching "E".

"You are quite the impressive soul; I have never met anyone like you before. To honor you- oh, I never got your name it seems?"

"It's…Naomi," I choked, tears welling in my eyes. I realized I was going to die. Again. I hadn't even gotten used to being freshly dead.

"Naomi… a beautiful name. Naomi, I will give you a traditional Japanese sendoff. I will cremate your body and spread the ashes all over Sora's innerworld. She would have liked to you if you had the chance to meet her." Raising the jitte, he stalked torturously slow towards me.

I closed my eyes; I couldn't watch my death come so slow.

* * *

"_What happens when you die in the Soul Society?" I asked him as we sat snuggled on the couch watching television while a snowstorm blew outside. His head lay in my lap and I absent-mindedly traced my fingers over his ear._

_My lover sighed irritably. I knew he was tired of answering the hundreds of questions I had about the afterlife. I couldn't help it though. I was probably the only person in the world who truly knew what happened when people died. I wanted to know everything there was to know._

"_You get reincarnated into the Human World. You get a new identity with no memory of any of your past lives. A clean slate," he explained, stroking my tracing hand gently. It was a simple answer; just like him. That's what I loved most about him._

"_That sounds…nice," I murmured._

* * *

The memory brought me so much warmth; I realized I would get another chance at life. And I would never have to remember any of this and I would forget him, too. A clean slate. Suddenly, I didn't feel scared anymore. I felt…ready.

I only hoped it would be quick and painless.

I smiled. _Goodbye old life. Hello new one._

_..._

"_Sora. Can you hear me? This is Retsu Unohana. Listen to me. You are in a coma and you are dying. But you mustn't give up yet. We are here for you but you need to let us into your inner world," _a female voice said calmly from inside my head_._

_I…what?_

"_Prick her fingers now! Naomi, grab hold of the feeling in your hand. I know nothing is there but trust us. Just do it!" _she voice commanded.

_What are you…ow! _I felt the sharpest prick in both middle fingers and reflexivelyflexed my hands. I jumped when I felt hard flesh in the both of them. My eyes shot open.

Two men, one with dark brown hair in a ponytail, the other with long, flowing snow white hair and black eyebrows were holding my hands on either side of me.

The brunette man, wearing a straw hat and flowery pink kimono, flashed me a side smile.

"It certainly is lovely to see your face again, Sora. You haven't changed one bit-,"

"Shunsui, now is not the time," the white haired man reminded his friendly grimly, nodding towards Jigoku who glared at them. I gulped. He looked furious.

"How did you two get in here?" he demanded. The two men looked at each other before suddenly disappearing from view. I gasped when they suddenly reappeared on either side of Jigoku. They moved so fast, it was like teleportation. _Must be flash-step. I've never seen anyone move that fast before though. _Even faster, one of them had knocked Jigoku to his knees, his arms thrust out to the side. I noticed quickly he was bleeding, from the middle of his forehead and both his wrists. He was bleeding from the mouth as well and his eyes were rolled to the back his head. He looked to be seizing.

The two men were right next to me again. I gawked at them. "You guys just-you just-,"

The white haired man shook his head quickly and took a piece of paper out of his robe. "There's no time, Sora. You must seal Jigoku no away before he kills you."

I was flabbergasted. Everything had happened in like 10 seconds. My brain was still trying to process it.

Gently, he grabbed me by my shoulders, lifting me up on wobbly legs. He handed me the paper.

"Cast the spell before the effect of the poison wears off," he told me.

Shunsui's nose wrinkled in disdain. "Mayuri is disturbingly good at poisons," he whispered.

"Who?" I asked, becoming more confused by the second. "Who's Mayuri?"

"Sora, cast the spell now!" the white-haired man demanded, looking at Jigoku who had stopped shaking and was looking at us so monstrously it was truly like looking death in the face.

He buried his talon-like fingers in the ground, heaving heavily. The tattoos all over his body were sliding to his back. Bright blue fire surrounded him black wings began growing out of his back. His began to grow sharp and beak-like, tar in color. His skin was growing thick black feathers. Talons burst through his large boots.

The only thing we could do was stare in fear and amazement at the sight. He continued to grow, becoming a huge black bird, like a crow but with the head of eagle. His tail feathers were alight with the same flames from earlier. He was magnificent but even more so terrifying.

"Read…the spell. Now," the brunette man murmured. Hands shaking, I looked at the paper in my hand. I stared at it.

"What are you waiting for? Read it before he kills us!" snow-haired guy whispered.

"There's a problem."

"What is it?!"

"I can't read this."

Slowly, their heads turned to gaze at me. "What do you mean you can't read it? You were born knowing it!"

"I only know a few words, the basics! But this? This is like… real words," I explained, somewhat embarrassed.

Suddenly, we were 50 feet from where we were standing as a large talon came crashing down on us.

"I'll play with our friend here, Jushiro. Help Sora translate the spell. Quickly before Jigoku no Fenikkusu scorches me where I stand," Shunsui said, holding the tip of his hat before flash-stepping towards the monster, sword drawn.

"Do you understand what any of this says?" Jushiro asked, eyebrows furrowed. I nodded. "I understand most of the nouns and some of the verbs. It's the structure and flow that's confusing me."

"You were never really good at that before either, Sora," he chuckled.

I frowned at him. "My name isn't Sora. It's Naomi. You people have got to stop calling me that."

He stared confusedly at me. "What are you-," the caw of Jigoku no Fenikkusu distracted him.

"Anytime you two wanna finish catching up is fine with me!" Shunsui called from mid-air before jumping from the stream of blue flames Jigoku no Fenikkusu spit of his mouth.

"Okay, quickly repeat after me."

I nodded, ready. I wanted to kill Jigoku no Fenikkusu to be honest. But sealing him away would be ideal for now. I held my hands out towards Jigoku no Fenikkusu willing the remains of my power into my hands.

"Man of bones in darkest night. Crumbled earth and devil's flight. Blood and flesh, ash and fire. Man's worst fear and death's desire," I chanted, listening the white-haired man as he spoke, copying his flow as well.

Jigoku no Fenikkusu suddenly froze in the air. He glared at me with his beady, devilish black eyes. I couldn't look away.

The air abruptly felt too heavy and my heart felt like it was being crushed by an invisible hand. I fell to knees, clutching my chest while I struggled to breathe.

The white-haired man looked his friend. "Shunsui!"

"I already on it," he replied, slashing Jigoku no Fenikkusu with his sword on one of his wings. Jigoku no Fenikkusu cried out and he growled.

I felt normal again and Jushiro helped me again. "You've got quite the powerful zanpakuto, don't you? He'll seem a lot nicer when he's on your side again."

I didn't correct him. I wanted to be done with this spirit and out of this place. "Let's finish the spell" I declared bluntly. He looked at me uncertainly but continued reading.

"The spirit darkens, eternal flame of damnation, darkness comes to purge the world of light. Seize him through blackest days and darkest nights, the heavens shall reign supreme. Repent on thy sin and pray the gods will take mercy on thy soul."

I repeated it perfectly. A bird cage of glowing red spirit energy appeared around Jigoku no Fenikkusu and crashed to the ground, becoming iron on contact. His paralysis apparently ended and he flew around his new home about five times his size. He glowered at me.

"You will pay for this, imposter. When I figure out how to destroy this seal I will return to my human form and carve you up like a fish." I stared at him.

Shunsui appeared next to us.

"Nice. You've gotten better at Kido I see," he complimented me.

I ignored him, slowly walking towards Jigoku no Fenikkusu. He breathed angrily as I approached him, standing 10 feet away from his prison.

"Not if I kill you first," I whispered, giving him an equal look of hatred.

I turned around and the two men were staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Can someone wake me up now?" I asked before collapsing.

* * *

_I finally finished it hallelujah! I've been really working on this for the last two weeks and I'm finally satisfied with the final product._

_The story is going to be very grim for a while. Obviously you guys don't know what Naomi was like before she died yet, but through the eyes and flashbacks of the characters that knew her as Sora we're going to see how different the two are. _

_Really in this chapter, I just wanted to explain the accident and why it happened. Very soon I think I will reveal the explanation as to why Naomi has Sora's looks and abilities. I think I've come up with something that's out of the box, but still reasonable._

_We also saw a flashback today of Naomi and her former mystery lover. Any guesses about who it could be?! It's not an OC I swear. He's one of my favorites and I am currently writing a prequel as well that I'll release when I get far enough into this story. Won't be for a while though so hold just enjoy this story while you wait. I want to reveal who he is in the next chapter (it will go with the chapter I'm not just gonna randomly throw him out there.) but only if someone guesses it right._

_Well I think I've talked enough. Please review. Its good encouragement and I crave constructive criticism like I crave tacos: 24/7_

_** Cottonball428**_


End file.
